Who Are You?
by Obsession18
Summary: -"We can't take any more risks," Dr. Briefs said looking over his daughter. "Listen here old man, have you heard of a plant called Memrax?" Vegeta said, "It just might be able to regain Bulma's memory." Dr. Briefs paused,"How do plan to get it,son?"
1. Who are you?

Hey it's me again! Yes i am doing another story! No worries I will not forget about When We Start Killing, I should have the 5th chapter up by this Monday 1-12-09. I've had this idea for quite some while now and in the middle of last night i had to right my ideas down in my notebook and here we are...The first Chapter! Please enjoy!

~Caitie [obsession18]

Rated T: Language and some adult preferences. Ratings will go up as story unfolds. I will most likely change the rating when i'm done with the story. but for now it's cool for young teens ;)

**

* * *

  
**

**~Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep~**

The sound of Bulma's heart monitor filled the full white room.

"Bulma…. Bulma…Can you hear me?" Dr. Briefs said hesitantly.

"I don't think my Sweet Pea can, Oh dear…" Mrs. Briefs otherwise known as Bunny cried over her daughter.

"I can go get a sensu bean Dr. Briefs." Goku said worried over his long time friend.

"No, no, she's fine, thank you Goku" Dr. Briefs answered, "She just needs to wake up."

"Is mommy gonna' be okay, grandma?" Little Trunks asked the tearful woman.

"You're Mommy is going to be fine, honey." She patted his head and looked to her daughter.

"Where's Vegeta? He should be here with his wife! That arrogant asshole…" Chichi said looking around the room with a frown upon her clear face.

Goten cupped his hands up to his big brothers ear and whispered, "Mommy said a bad word."

"She's just a little mad, but don't you say things like that." Gohan crouched down by him.

"But she's always mad…" Goten mumbled looking confused.

"I wonder how it happened? I bet Vegeta did this…" Yamcha said looking over his ex-girlfriend. Bulma had a black eye, bruises on her arms and back, a broken arm, and a bump on her head.

"Oh…how could you say that, Yamcha!" Bunny said, "That quiet young man would never do a thing like that."

"Pfft…" Yamcha rolled his eyes.

"Ooh…." Bulma's eyes fluttered lightly, "What happened… why does my head hurt?"

"You bumped your head pretty good there, Princess." Dr. Briefs said taking a puff of his cigarette. "Meooow." The black cat on his shoulder added. "That's a good kitty."

"How do you feel, Sweetheart?" Bunny asked.

"Like Goku head butted me and Yajirobi sat on my arm." Bulma moaned.

"I'm going to go get a sensu bean, be right back." Goku put his two fingers to his head and disappeared. Bulma looked over at all the people and noticed that…she didn't know everyone there.

"Whoa Gohan, did you get a haircut? You look just like your dad." Bulma said smiling.

"I'm Goten, Gohan's right here." Goten pointed next to him and Gohan smiled a crooked smile.

"What? You can't be Gohan, you're too tall, you must be at least sixteen, the Gohan i know is only four and has a tail." Bulma said, her eyes looked confused and Yamcha could tell. "Have I met you before, Goten?"

Goten tilted his head to the side like a dog would and fumbled with his fingers, "uuhh… You're my daddy's friend, I've always known you."

Bulma's brow scrunched up in disbelief and saw the lavender haired child next to her.

"Mommy? Are you okay?" Trunks said looking into her eyes.

"Mommy? I'm not a Mommy…. I'm not even married!" Bulma's heart monitor started to speed up a little bit as she sat up looking around. "Is this some kind of sick joke?!"

"Trunks is your five year old boy, don't you…remember?" Yamcha asked.

"Yamcha…did we have a child? He looks nothing like you." Bulma asked looking at Trunks. Yamcha's mouth dropped open and everyone looked at Bulma with Confusion written plainly across their faces.

"Did the Saiyans come yet? Oh my Kami, how long have I been asleep?" her heart rate escalated more. "Did you beat the two Saiyans that came for the dragonballs?"

Just then the door opened loudly and a spiky haired man with training spandex walked through the room. Everyone in the room turned and made way for the Saiyan Prince and stared at Vegeta with worry.

"So, Bulma, did you bump your head playing with your science toys again?" Vegeta asked sarcastically as he walked closer to the bed with his arms down by his side, "you always were a clumsy idiot." He stood their with a smug look and folded his arms over his chest.

"Who the hell are you, you jerk?"

* * *

Bulma doesn't remember anything after Raditz's arrival, how will Vegeta and not to mention the rest of them respond to her memory loss? Find out next time!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

There's the first chapter! woo! The second chapter will be out shortly. Okay so I just got a message saying that this story so far reminds them of a movie or show or book called Empty House...Just wanna make sure i have never even heard of it haha..okay so i don't plan on stealing any plot line or anything..and believe me..for what i have planned with this story, i doubt its in any movie/book/show. Just wanted to clear it up :D Thanks so much for reading and keeping your mind open :D

**Please Review **(anyone can do it) even if you dont have an account.

**If your still bored and want to read more check out my stories! **

**Obsession18**

A Saiyans April Fools Day

Family Fun Gone Wrong

When We Start Killing

Christmas Shopping With A Saiyan

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-My friends story which i highly recommend.

**Creativelove7**

What She's Worth

**All Vegeta/Bulma fics. So check em' out and leave your thoughts! Thanks! **

~Caitie (Obsession18)


	2. Regrets

A/N: see i told ya it would be out shortly ;) I just want to let you guys know, that i received a review asking if Goku was dead during this time in the series, Yes as a matter of fact he was dead, but in my story he is alive and well, in this story Gohan listened to his father and killed cell (with Vegetas help still) when his father told him to and all was well. I just couldn't write this story without him, c'mon he's Goku and he's very comical with Vegeta. The time during the series would be after the Cell saga. To give you a better idea, Trunks is 5 and goten is 4 So it's been at least four years since Cell arrived and the Buu saga Trunks and goten were around seven. If you have any questions pertaining the time to get a better idea contact me please :) You will get a better understanding as the story unfolds.

Enjoy ;D

* * *

**_Who are you?_**

**Chapter 2**

**Regrets**

* * *

**~Forty two hours earlier~**

Inside Capsule Corporations Company were many brilliant workers working for Dr. Briefs and his daughter Bulma Briefs. Inside the large yellow building the main interior was a white design and a pale yellow and blue pastel coloring throughout the walls. Inside the lab itself was a cliché white with modern design typically found in science labs, with most of the furniture taking on rectangular and square edges.

"Bulma, I think it would be better if we did it this way," Ray said pointing out some things on the blue prints, "we could get more results from the subject." Ray was one of the many scientists that worked with Bulma on her experiments. He was about middle height and very pale from the constant concealment of the lab. Very short brown hair and facial hair only on his chin.

"No, we should try it out on the test subject on a lesser scale, we don't know how many hormones they can handle. We'll go with a small dose and move up as they adapt to it." She said still looking at the blue prints. Ray frowned and walked away to the table where the mouse was kept and eyed it mischievously. Capsule Corporations was working on a new chemical that could naturally increase a person's physical and mental ability without serious side effects like steriods.

"Mrs. Briefs, today some new interns are coming in to learn about our latest experiment," a younger scientist by the name of Eddie told her dryly.

"Thank you, Eddie, and I've told you, you can call me Bulma." She said with a smile.

"Oh…right, sorry Mrs. Brie- I mean, Bulma." He said chuckling.

While Eddie and Bulma were talking, Ray was up to no good to put it short. Taking the quiet mouse from it's cage he placed it on the table and watched it scurry around as he mixed the two basic hormone chemicals, with a noticeable amount of potency that seemed odd in the mix.

"Right, okay… So lets get back to wor…" Bulma had started walking to the cages and found that the mouse was gone and saw Ray injecting the mouse with its potent liquid.

"What are you doing!?" Bulma walked fast up to him and stared him in the eye, "I told you directly NOT to do that!"

"It will be better this way, Bulma!" He said showing her the mouse in his hand, "I'm tired of taking such slow steps to our success when we know we can move farther."

"You are in no authority to be making such decisions." Bulma took the mouse and held it gently, she noticed that mouse seemed lethargic and limp.

"I should be! You and your crackpot father could be doing so much more with this company!"

"What's going on here?" multiple scientists gathered around separately looking concerned. They always thought Ray was a little strange.

"NOTHING!!! Nothing is going on!" Ray yelled at the innocent bystanders. Bulma had been inspecting the mouse and saw it began to bleed from its eyes and ears. Bulma gasped as she held the suffering creature.

"Is this proof enough that your impatients is lacking! You've killed yet another specimen with your stupidity. How am I supposed to trust you when we have to deal with humans?" Bulma said holding the now dead mouse with blood seeping into its fur.

"The humans can handle such doses..." Ray said unevenly. He was caught red handed, he wasn't niave.

"Now you're just making excuses!" Bulma argued.

"Ha! I'm making excuses? I am? What about you and your sorry excuse of a husband and child!" Ray was picking at strands here and attacked the only thing left he could think of. Extremely pissed was an understand at how Bulma was feeling when she heard this crack pot insult her family. Instead of slugging him which she just barely restrained to do, she did the only thing ethical that she could do at the moment.

"!!!Ray, YOU. ARE. FIRED!!!" Bulma said standing up straight with the utter most seriousness in her voice, "get out of this lab… and get out of this building, your things will be mailed to you immediately." Bulmas hands were literally shaking with rage, something she must have picked up from the brash Saiyan.

"Good! Just GREAT! You will regret firing me, Bulma Briefs! I helped you and your inane Corporation!" Ray yelled at the top of his lungs and stalked out of the lab with a slam of the door.

A long silence filled the full room of scientist as they heard Ray curse his way down the hall.

"That guy was NUTS!" someone said absentmindedly in the silent room.

"You okay, Bulma?" Eddie asked sincerely.

"Yeah, wow…" she said rubbing her forehead, "I guess after all these years he just…exploded."

"Sometimes it gets the best of us." Eddie sighed.

Later that night Bulma got up from bed to get herself a drink of water, she was a little worried. Flipping on the dim light that barely lit the kitchen she poured herself a glass of water and drank thirstily.

"There will be more water, woman, take it easy." Vegeta chuckled quietly as he strolled down the stares.

Bulma chuckled, "Oh please, have you seen yourself drink? Let alone eat! Your like a vacuum with big spiky hair."

"I'm not the only one that sucks down things." Vegeta grinned and laughed at his wife.

"Oh shut up." She slapped him playfully on the chest. "C'mon, lets get back to bed." She put the cup in the sink and started walking up the stairs to their bedroom with Vegeta following her, all the while staring at her swaying hips.

"You don't tell me what to do, woman." He said folding his arms.

"Fine… then sleep down here." She laughed, but Vegeta still followed after her. When they both reached their furnished bedroom with a king sized bed they crawled in together. Vegeta's back was to her as he lulled himself into his much needed sleep.

"Vegeta?" Bulma said quietly.

With a long sigh he answered tiredly,"What, woman?" and asked from his pillow.

"Something happened at work today that I'm kind of worried about…" she said all the while fiddling with the hem of the pillow case.

"Who is he? Did he touch you? Did he even look at you? I'll blast him to the next dimension!" Vegeta got up on his elbow and looked at Bulma expectantly.

"No! Vegeta no. Calm down," She said looking at her fumbling fingers.

"Well spit it out!"

"I had to fire some guy at work today, he was really mad and threatened me, he said 'you'll regret ever firing me.'" Bulma looked worriedly up into her lovers eyes opening her soul to the only man she loved.

"What's the idiots name?"He said casually still leaning on his elbow he propped his head on the butt of his palm with half lidded eyes, that was either exhaustion or part boredom.

"Ray… Remember the one you met when I forced you to go to the company party?" She said smiling lightly still remembering the fuss he gave over the event.

"Him?" Vegeta sat up and laughed, "Woman, I'm surprised you're worried about him, you're ki-less hide could take him."

Bulma laughed, "Yeah, I guess your right, I'm just being silly."

"I'll watch it happen." Vegeta said laying back down to hold Bulma in a spooning fashion. Bulma snuggled into him as far as she would go, but then turned around to look him deep into his slanted ebony eyes. Taking her hand she lightly placed it on the side of his jaw and kissed him lovingly."I love you, Vegeta, so much."

"I know," he said kissing this wonderful woman who offered her love so freely without anything in return, "who else would put up with my crap?"

"You have a good point," she giggled. This time Vegeta was the one to go in for the kiss, it grew into a passions dance that took place mostly in bed and after left them feeling more relaxed then when they first went to bed. Bulma surprisingly felt a lot better talking it over with Vegeta and fell asleep quickly after their lovemaking, this time with her mind at ease of any threats or regrets.

Late outside of the Briefs house a man wearing an attire of black stalked up to the side of the wall beneath Bulma's balcony. The man opened up a small handheld computer devise and studied his location while the light from the computer played across his face in the night.

"This should be her balcony, God only knows this house has one for almost every room." Ray said looking up at the balcony and back at his computer. He applied some technology to the bottom of his feet and hands and began to climb up to the balcony. When he reached his high destination he focused his efforts on the wooden pegs that supported the railing around the balcony. Taking a special acidy spray from his belt he sprayed each bottom tip of the peg supports until they were thin enough to snap under enough weight. Placing the spray back on his belt he climbed down and ran back to his car that was parked down the street.

Early the next morning Vegeta as usual got up to train before his blue haired woman got up for work. Before he left he hesitated before kissing her lightly on the lips. He had never done that before and slapped himself mentally after he did it, wondering why of all time he would do it now for no reason and quickly left to brood about it in the gravity room. Bulma awoke with a fresh feeling from the bright sun shining on her bed. She sat up in bed and raised her arms in a big stretch and smiled as she looked out the balcony door. She felt a light tingle on her lips and placed curious fingers to gently graze over the softness of them, wondering why they felt the way they did and with a mental shrug decided it was nothing to worry about.

"This morning sure is beautiful, it's too bad I have to stay inside and work today." She said to herself getting up from the bed and opening the entrance to her balcony. "I can at least enjoy what I can before I go." She walked out taking her sweet time admiring the view of the beautiful morning sky and ended up at the end of the balcony and hunched over to lean on the wooden supp-

"Bulma Dear!" Bulma stood back up and turned towards her bedroom door.

"Yes, Motheeeer?" She yelled down stairs to her excessively happy mother.

"Breakfast is ready-y-y-y!" Bunny Briefs sung up to her daughter.

"Be down in a minute!" she replied and resumed to where she left off and hunched over to prop her chin with her two hands to look at the view once more. With a loud crack the supports gave away taking Bulma along for the fall. She screamed as she fell the long distance down and hit her head on the brick lining around the planter box.

"Oh my, was that Bulma screaming?" Bunny dropped the two plates in her hands and ran daintily up to Bulma's room.

"Sweetie? Are you alright?" She said knocking on her door and walked in, she looked across the room and saw the destruction of her balcony and ran out to it to look down. She saw her daughter on the front lawn unconscious with blood staining her blue hair.

"Bulma!" Bunny yelled and ran down the stairs worridly saying "ohdearohdearohdearohdearohdear," in her high pitched voice and called the personal medical staff from the building to come help her with Bulma. When Bunny reached the unconscious Bulma she dropped to her knees and looked over her daughter.

"Ooooh, my white caprices will get grass stains…" she stood up and held each side of her cheek, "Oh my sweet, sweet Bulma!" the woman burst into tears not know what to do.

The medical staff came out with a stretcher and brought her back to the medical bay to search her injuries. Dr. Briefs came in shortly and helped the doctor take care of her.

"Where is Vegeta?" Dr. Briefs asked his wife.

"I think he went off training in the mountains today and should be back tomorrow morning."

"Oh that's too bad, he should know Bulma is hurt." He said with a shake of his head.

Bulma slept the rest of the day and night while the doctors examined her. The next morning Bunny called up all of Bulma's friends to let them know how she was and they came over as soon as possible to be there for their friend.

Goku appeared first with his family from his instant transmission technique.

"Oh no…Bulma." Goku said looking down at her.

"What happened?" Chichi asked Dr. Briefs.

"The supports on her balcony gave away and she fell and hit her head." Dr. Briefs replied. "They were'nt showing any sign of decay that we would've know of, it's very odd."

"Is she going to be okay?" The sixteen-year-old Gohan asked walking around to the other side of the bed to sit down.

"Yes she should be fine, but we'll find out more once she wakes up."

"When will she wake up?" Goten asked while holding onto his daddy's pant leg when he saw Trunks sleeping in one of the beds in the room. When Trunks had found out what happened to his mom he stayed with her the whole time.

"I'm not quite sure…" Dr. Briefs said lowly.

Goten walked with small steps over to his best friend and saw that he was sleeping,"Trunks…Trunks wake up," Goten said shaking him back and forth.

"What? What? Is mommy awake?"

"No… but every ones coming to see her." Goten said with his small voice.

"Oh… okay, I'll get up." The both of them walked back to the group and listened to the adults talk.

Yamcha was the last one to come in to meet the group.

"So is she okay?" he asked walking in, "She should be fine, Yamcha." Dr. Briefs answered yet again. "Krillin told me that him and 18 couldn't make it right away and would be here later to see her."

"Oh well that's too bad." Bunny said putting the tips of her fingers over her mouth, "I made muffins for everyone."

"Hold on everybody, I think I just saw Bulma's eyes open." Chichi said.

"Bulma…. Bulma…Can you hear me?" Dr. Briefs said hesitantly while looking closely at her eyes.

* * *

How will Vegeta react to learning his mate doesn't remember him or his son? Vegeta will not stand by as his mate walks ignorant to their status and decides to let her in on their unique relationship. How will Bulma handle such news?

Find out next time!

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Please Review **(anyone can do it) even if you dont have an account.

**If your still bored and want to read more check out my stories! **

**Obsession18**

A Saiyans April Fools Day

Family Fun Gone Wrong

When We Start Killing

Vegetas Ice Cream Dilemma

Christmas Shopping With A Saiyan

-My friends story which i highly recommend.

**Creativelove7**

What She's Worth

**All Vegeta/Bulma fics. So check em' out and leave your thoughts! Thanks! **

~Caitie (Obsession18)


	3. Who Said Being Ignorant Was Bliss?

A/N: Just to let you readers know, i have added much needed 'bits' and 'emotions' to Chapter 2. By rereading ch. 2 if you haven't already you will get a better understanding of their close relationship, i had failed to write it down the first time and i apologize, but it's there now and will help you and your reading of this story. :)

Enjoy ;D

* * *

**Who Are You?**

**Chapter 3**

**Who Said Being Ignorant Was Bliss?**

To put it short, the Prince was royally pissed off and confused as all hell as how to handle the information he had just heard. He was a Prince who had murdered billions and could think of thousands of ways to conquer a planet, but he was literally dumbstruck as to what to do about this. Relationships alone were a challenge he was still figuring out and now, now it started to dawn on him that he would have to start it all over. It was obvious to him over the past four years after they had defeated cell that he had no purpose in life. No purpose in life but his mate and son, every time he thought of how that woman had domesticated him without him knowing caused a temper vain to pop out of his forehead with a vengeance. He still wasn't sure if he liked it or not. He wasn't stupid though and he knew that some how that loud mouthed woman had wormed her way into his thought to be dead heart, although he'd never admit it to anyone. There was no being half assed about this situation; he was going to stay with his son and with his woman. Even if Bulma didn't remember him, there was still some hope that she could turn around.

Vegeta was sitting on the beach of a small island; he had to blow off some steam somehow and decided that the Z fighters wouldn't last him long enough to calm down. Taking it out on massive boulders and vegetation, Vegeta cleared the once thriving island to a cinder. He felt mildly better. The Z fighters were surprised how well Vegeta had taken the news.

"Who the hell are you, you jerk?" Bulma crossed her arms over her chest expecting a quick reply from the cocky, spiky haired stranger.

"Who the hell am I?" he laughed, "You obviously haven't heard my speech before woman, I am The Prince of A-" Dr. Briefs had suddenly clasped a hand over the younger mans mouth and told him quietly to follow him. Not showing any sign of budging Dr. Briefs added, "It's in Bulma's best interest if you listen to what I have to say…Out in the hall."

"Get your hands off of me," Vegeta said roughly and looked towards Bulma with a thoughtful look and turned away having Dr. Briefs follow behind him.

"What is it?" Vegeta snapped.

"Bulma has amnesia," Dr. Briefs sighed. "I'm not sure to what extent yet until I've given her a complete cat scan. It's best not to tell her too much shocking information; we don't know how she'll handle it mentally. Her vitals are fine though, thanks to a sensu bean."

"Shocking news as…. Trunks and I." He discovered for himself. "How long does her memory go back?" he asked with a deep furrow between his eyebrows.

"When she learned of the two mysterious Saiyans that wanted to come to Earth for the Dragonballs." Dr. Briefs said grimly.

"Well what is it you expect me to do, old man?" The whole situation was just starting to dawn on Vegeta and he was beginning to get angry with his panic.

"Just tell her you are a guest staying in the house and Trunks is your son, hopefully the memories will come back to her when she's ready." Dr. Briefs said inhaling his cigarette.

"And what if she doesn't _just remember._" Vegeta asked angrily.

"Well then, I don't know."

He didn't know… The brainy scientist of Capsule Corp. didn't know. Vegeta was going to rip his hair out. There was no way that he would stand by watching as his mate walks ignorant to their status. The only thing holding him back telling her was her mental health. He had no idea how she would react and didn't want to put her in more danger. Vegeta didn't like it one bit, but he was going to only go through with this for a week, and if she didn't remember, well he'd make her remember.

Before Bulma moved back into her room her mother had taken out Vegetas' things and moved them into the room next door.

Getting back in the swing of things was somewhat difficult for Bulma; she often questioned herself wondering if a memory had taken place at that part of the house that was on the tip of her tongue. She would walk the halls of her house and sometimes bump into her parents' guest roaming them as well. Or the little kid with lavender hair, he was cute to boot too, he resembled the man with the widow peak and she assumed that was his son. Bulma didn't go back to work right away because she had no idea what they were even working on. To say she was far behind was an understatement, so instead of working she took advantage of her pool and relaxed most of the time around the house.

"Good morning, Sweetie, I made you your favorite!" Bunny sang happily in the morning to her daughter and set the plate in front of her.

"Wow looks great Mom, but I don't think I've had a Tomato and onion omelet before." Bulma said taking a bite and smiled when it tasted good to her.

"Oh dear, you started liking that when you were preg-"

"ACHOO!" Dr. Briefs cut in and then started coughing madly.

"Geeze Dad, are you alright? It sounds like you're coughing up a lung." Bulma got up and patted her father back. Dr. Briefs actually glared at his 'silly' wife and played down the fake cough.

"I'm fine, Dear," Dr. Briefs said taking a sip of his coffee.

"So what were you saying, Mom?" Bulma said taking another delicious bite.

"That you started eating that type of omelet five years ago, sweat pea." Bunny giggled with her almost mistake and gave her husband an omelet. After the episode the two houseguests arrived for breakfast.

"Well hello, Dear!" Bunny sprang to him giving him a light peck on the cheek. Vegeta gave a light growl and sat down next to his son. According to Bulma they haven't been properly introduced. She wasn't going to lie but this guest was attractive and couldn't help but sneak a glance at him any chance she could get.

"Oh yes, of course." Dr. Briefs wiped his mouth on his napkin. "Bulma, this is Vegeta and Trunks." He gestured towards them both.

"It's nice to meet you officially, although our first encounter you were rude." Bulma said bluntly. Vegeta had to hold himself back when he was with Bulma now, having to sensor everything he said, along with Trunks too. It was hard for the boy not being able to talk to his mom like he usually did, it was going to be a tough ride for him.

"Whatever." Vegeta said seemingly half interested and began to shovel food into his mouth.

"Wow," she laughed, "You eat like a friend of mine that I know," taking a bite of her own food. Vegeta grunted and slowed down realizing he didn't want to give away his true heritage. _Bah! Hiding my heritage, how ludicrous_, he thought dryly.

"So where are you from?" Bulma asked sweetly.

"Sweetie, let the man eat his meal." Dr. Briefs spoke up.

"Well how about you Trunks, are you enjoying your stay here at Capsule Corp.?" Bulma asked propping her head on the butt on her palm. Trunks' face-hardened a bit like his fathers would normally do and answered a quiet 'yes'.

"You're a shy little guy aren't you?" she teased a bit, Trunks was anything but shy he already hated put on this stupid act. He just wanted to go to Gotens' house so he wouldn't have to.

After the quiet pair were done with their large meal they put their dishes in the sink and left to do their own business.

"They don't talk much do they?" Bulma said peevishly.

"They like to keep to themselves, good men though." Dr. Briefs added.

Vegeta had very little to do with his time, he was limited to only setting the gravity so high that only a human could take it. Doing this was to keep Bulma off of his tail and not suspect anything from him. To take up his time he would train out in the yard doing his katas, pushups, or basic sit-ups. More times then once Bulma would come out clad in only a tiny bikini and take a dip in the pool. He would eventually have to move somewhere to keep himself from ravaging her. Vegetas' anxiety level had grown ten fold and he needed to release all of his tension somehow, normally using Bulma for that, he was left doing what he hated; without Bulma it wasn't as satisfying and that pissed off Vegeta even more.

Later that night Bulma kept having strange dreams of people she thought she never met, things that never happened to her, so she thought, and awoke with a cold sweat after dreaming of a short man battling a bluish-green lizard and had been fried to a crisp.

"Whoa…" Bulma said shaking her head as if to clear her jumbled thoughts. She crawled out of bed in her small boxer shorts and white tank top and strolled quietly downstairs to get a glass of water. She walked around the corner and saw that a dim light came from the kitchen, a silhouette of a man staring out the window at the stars.

"Can't sleep either?" Bulma said quietly to not spook him and he didn't budge a muscle.

"No," his voice sounding husky. Bulma poured herself a glass of water and sat down at the breakfast nook across from the mysterious man.

"So Trunks, is he your son?" she asked nursing her drink.

"Yes," came the cool reply.

"He looks just like you," she said quietly. Bulma didn't understand the way she felt around Vegeta, she felt nervous and awkward and had never felt that way around any man before. Looking at his face seemed familiar to her, but she couldn't place her finger on it.

"Have…Have we met before?" she finally asked nervously standing up and taking a few steps towards him, "I mean, before I hit my head and forgot everything, do we know each other."

Vegeta wasn't expecting her to ask that question so soon, should he tell her it all and risk hurting her? She seemed like she can take it.

"No, we haven't met before." Vegeta decided it was too much of a risk at the moment; internally he was thrashing and yelling with rage. He hated that nothing could go right in his life, every time something great came along it was snatched away by something he couldn't control.

"Oh…" she was surprised by his answer as well, "I swear I feel like I know you from somewhere.." she rambled.

"I said no." he growled.

"Are you sure cuz-"

"Just DROP IT!!!" he yelled into her face and watched as she recoiled away for a moment then sprang back full blow.

"You don't have to be such a Jackass!" she yelled back.

"Get used to it, Woman." He said glaring daggers at her.

"My name is Bulma," she stated firmly.

"I'll call you whatever I want, wench." Vegeta took a step closer daring her to keep talking. Bulma stared furiously up into his eyes battling him mentally and suddenly tried to slap him across the face for his horrible name calling when he caught her wrist in his hand inches before it collided with his face. The moment was electrifying, Bulma had felt so lost the past week without any reason that she knew, she felt alone, she even felt depleted of her strength. She knew this man somehow, but she just.... couldn't remember.

"Let go of me." She demanded firmly. Surprisingly he let her go, years ago he would have never relented to her so easily, but she had a hold on him that he was still puzzling out. _Damn her_, he thought,_ DAMN HER!!! How could she have slipped by into his cold heart, how could I let this happen_,he thought damning himself again and again..._Because you wanted it to happen and you were tired of being alone_, his guarded mind dropped the walls for a mere instant and let out the feelings he tried so desperately to hide from,_ you care for this fragile woman._ Vegeta looked her in the eyes searching in her blue depths if there was any flicker of life behind their shared pasts. He then dropped his desperate eyes to the floor standing clueless in front of her and gave her one last look before he quietly walked off leaving her in the dark kitchen speechless.

"What… was that?" she asked herself while rubbing her wrist, he had looked at her as if he were pleading, as if asking her something quietly. Something was going on that she didn't know about and she did not like it one bit. She was tired of being left in the dark, she was tired of not remembering, and she was tired of this empty feeling inside that wouldn't go away. When she was around Vegeta, some of that emptiness filled with question and familiarity. What was it about him that made her feel...different.

_That's it… I'm done playing this game, it's been eleven days and nothing has changed,_ Vegeta thought angrily in his room, _She remembers me, I know it, I could almost sense it. _Vegeta was on his wits end debating with himself on what to do, he was happy about one thing; his son had decided to stay with Kakkarots' brat till he was ready to come back. Pacing back and forth in his room his mind kept replaying the moment when he held her wrist as they both stared into each other eyes searching for answers. He wasn't going back to being alone if he could stop it. It had been a couple hours since the scene in the kitchen when Vegeta walked back out into the hallway for the second time that night. Standing hesitantly in front of Bulmas' door he almost decided not to go in when he remembered their last night before her accident...

_Bulma snuggled into him as far as she would go, but then turned around to look him deep into his slanted ebony eyes. Taking her hand she gently placed it on the side of his jaw and kissed him lovingly."I love you, Vegeta, so much."_

_"I know," he said and kissed her back with just as much passion.  
_

With a quick twist of his wrist he opened the door and found Bulma crying on her bed against the headboard. Bulma was at a complete loss of what to do and did what most girls did best to cope with things that were out of their control, she wept.

"What do you want?" her voice filled with sobs of unknown fears and sadness with no possible answers she could figure out for herself.

"Bulma…" he said huskily. She sniffed and looked up from her hands to see Vegeta's expression was one of pain. "We have met before," he began and walked closer, "You and I," he started again and took a dry gulp, "we are mates." There was no beating around the bush, and it was finally out. She needed to know this, it was clear that she wouldnt _just remember_ and so he gave her a little push to speed up the process. She was a strong willed person and a genius no doubt, her mind was perfectly capable of handling this news. So he thought.

"Wha- what?" She said with shock on her face, "Like…husband and…wife?" she pointed to him then herself. Vegeta nodded and waited for her reaction with his arms by his sides, he was begginning to feel uncomfotable with the situation.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked beginning to stand up.

"It was a danger to your mental state for you to know anything too shocking." He said shifting his weight uncomfortably, he still didn't tell her the shocking part.

"What's so shocking about us being together? You are pretty cute, I can see it being real." Her tone was noticeable different and lighter and put Vegeta on guard for a moment.

"I am the Prince of all Saiyans," he spoke out proudly, "The one who came to Earth searching for the Dragon balls years ago." The shocking information had finally been heard, as Vegeta stood by quietly waiting, Bulma had become quiet herself and stared at him with her mouth slightly ajar.

"You…" she pointed at him whispering, "are the…I married…we….You a ...Saiyan…" Bulma's eyes rolled in the back of her head as she fell back onto her bed out cold.

"Shit." Vegeta sighed....

* * *

What will Vegeta tell Bulma next?

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Please Review **(anyone can do it) even if you dont have an account.

**If your still bored and want to read more check out my stories! **

**Obsession18**

A Saiyans April Fools Day

Family Fun Gone Wrong

When We Start Killing

Vegetas Ice Cream Dilemma

Christmas Shopping With A Saiyan

~Obsession1888


	4. Grasp the Realization

A/N: Oh my lordy do i apologize for leaving you with such a horrible cliff hangar, i promise to beat myself mentally for doing that to you. On my profile explains why i have been gone for so long. But i can assure you i'll never leave the stories hanging i can't do that. So now that i am slowly getting back in the swing of things because i have no job as of now, no boyfriend anymore, and only 3 college classes, my life has gotten so full of time i can't help but write. Wow my life sounds down doesnt it. It's not :D i'm completely happy. SO! Finally right!? anyways i hope you like this next chapter, expect my next chapter of When We Start Killing next. I've been dying to write more about it. Don't forget to leave a review. I really love to hear what you think. Thank you again for all of your wonderful reviews. You guys are awesome.

**Who Are you**

**Chapter 4**

**Grasp the Realization **

**

* * *

  
**

Pure silence filled Bulma's room as she lied asleep in her bed. Her eyes moving rapidly under her eyelids as her body lay as still as a corpse. Her long light purple curtains closed over the window leaving her room in complete shadow.

"WHAT?!" She yelled out of breath.

Bulma shot upright in bed her eyes wide as can be staring straight ahead as if expecting to see something or someone there. Sitting still with both of her arms keeping her up, she slowly turned her head to look around her room. Her breath had slowed but was noticeably louder than normal breathing as she tried to calm herself down. Placing her feet softly on the ground she tip-toed to her curtains and opened them slightly to let in a stream of light. Looking around once more she stood up straight and realized everything was okay. Placing a smooth hand to her head she released a sigh of anxious behavior and walked quietly on her wood floor to exit her room.

Peaking out her door, she looked to her left and right, just the hall as she expected. No one occupying the long walkway it seemed bare and lonely. It was still early in the morning and the sun hadn't yet shown itself over the edge of the Earth. Bulma walked down the dim hall and into the library four doors down and opposite side of her room. All the floors in the Capsule Corp. house were wood floors and always cold in the morning. She didn't mind, she liked hearing the feet patter across them. Walking in she quietly closed the door behind her and opened the long burgundy curtains all the way so she could see the shadow over the land. The sun was opposite of this room and she preferred it that way, she enjoyed sundown rather than sunup. This room was equipped with two classic chairs, one cloth burgundy and the other brown leather. A couch along the wall that was also burgundy. A fireplace directly across the door with books upon books covering every wall, even next to the door. This was one of Bulma's favorite rooms to be in, quiet and relaxing. She looked patiently out the big window trying to recall last nights events. She remembered talking with their guest, Vegeta in the kitchen. Something happened…Bulma placed her hand again over the side of her forehead trying to remember. Flashes of memories shocked her mind and made her dizzy, a flash was like a punch in the face and she lost her breath as the pain grew. Suddenly, flashes stopped and it became dark and ever so quiet.

"The Prince of All Saiyans…" Vegeta's husky voice whispered in her mind.

Bulma's head snapped up eyes wide with realization.

"It can't be…" she whispered gently to herself.

Downstairs Vegeta was eating in the breakfast nook, a simple bowl of cereal, three boxes and two gallons of milk. Bunny had gone out to do multiple errands of shopping and left him nothing to eat for breakfast. Dr. Briefs had shortly joined him half way through his eating spree and was starving as well. Looking through the fridge he decided on eating last nights leftovers of whiskey apple covered pork loins with stuffing. Vegeta cocked his head to the plate of deliciousness and snarled.

"Too late, Sport." Dr. Briefs chuckled.

"Do you realize I could literally flick your head off with my two fingers if I wanted to." Vegeta growled pissed at the old mans words.

"I do indeed, but you're not dumb," Dr. Briefs said smiling through his mustache, "you need me." He patted his shoulder twice and began eating his food. Pissed off wasn't quite the right words to explain Vegeta's anger, yes, he wanted to flick his head off like he mentioned but was interrupted in actually executing his evil deed.

"Hi guys." Bulma said eyeing Vegeta suspiciously. She sat down with them with the intention of getting things straight.

"How's your cereal?" she asked looking expectantly at him, "Prince…" her tone dropped a pitch lower at the accusing statement.

"Excuse me, darling?" Dr. Briefs swallowed his food quickly and began to try to explain.

"No, no…I'm talking to him." She pointed. Vegeta simply looked at the woman waiting for her.

"Last night you told me you were the Prince of All Saiyans…and that we were mated." She said calmly folding her hands together.

"I am indeed the Prince of All Saiyans," he spoke proudly but in a level tone, "but it could only happen in your dreams, if we were to be mated." He chuckled and began to eat his cereal again.

"What?" her tone had turned higher, "you told me last night the opposite."

"Look, wench, only royal saiyan women could ever mate with me, you of all people would I even consider to look at." He said smugly and laughed.

"Why you arrogant bastard!" she yelled throwing her hands up in the air, "Like I'd ever want to marry you in the first place! I'd kill myself before I'd even go there!"

"Sweetie, the trauma you had could perhaps make you hallucinate, or have strange dreams. It's a way of your mind trying to sort through all the memories, some of them could get mixed up." Dr. Briefs cut in smoothly, "it's surely nothing to worry about, pumpkin."

Bulma let out a huff and walked back to her room to think while the two men continued eating as if nothing happened.

"Is the ship ready?" Vegeta asked dryly.

"It will be by tomorrow morning." Dr. Briefs said rubbing his chin looking off to where Bulma left.

"That'll give me just enough time." Vegeta said standing up.

***************************************************************************************

**39 Hours Earlier**

"Shit"

Vegeta stood there looking at Bulma's unmoving body. He picked her up and carried her to his chest cradle style as he made his way to the medical bay. First stopping by Dr. Briefs office to grab his old mans ass to take with him.

"What's happened?" Dr. Briefs said as he tried to keep up with the fast pace Vegeta adopted.

"She's fainted," he started, "it's been over two weeks and I took the chance."

Vegeta set her down on the gurney when he noticed blood matted into her hair next to her ear. He looked at his hands and chest seeing red smeared against them. Putting his hands down he searched for Bulma's ki, it was getting weaker. Dr. Briefs started right away with her stats and called the medical team to assist him. Vegeta stood at the side of her bed looking seriously at the woman's face while nurses rushed into the room taking control of the bleeding. Dr. Briefs came back with the results a little out of breath.

"Her blood pressure went up causing a rupture in the back of her head and began to hemorrhage some in the brain cavity; I'm taking her into surgery now to drain it before it can leak anymore." Dr. Briefs called the surgeon at capsule corp. to begin the procedure.

The room was light blue and white, again with square and rectangle shapes. A few men and women scattered the room, metal tables with equipment splayed out. A bright light hung over Bulma along with a blue paper like blanket. Making a slight incision at the base of her skull they found thanks to a CAT scan where the bleeding took place. Taking a small tube the surgeon drained the excess blood until there was none left. Closing the rupture point as best could be done and bandaged Bulma up.

Hours had passed when Dr. Briefs took Bulma into surgery leaving Vegeta to brood by himself outside while looking up at the stars. He was at a loss of what to do for his woman and his child_. _The dragon balls weren't any where near enough charged and even then he'd have to collect them all. Her memory wasn't going to come back any time soon, he learned that the hard way at the cost of almost losing her. The image of their last night together replayed in his head over and over again. _Why is it whenever i find a shred of happiness, it's taken away by something i can't control, and what of the boy? he needs his mother. _The picture of Bulma's dying body flashed in his shook his head trying to rid the frustrating thoughts, when Dr. Briefs came out and rolled the gurney into its usual spot.

"She'll be fine," he said confidently. "We stopped it just in time, but we can't take any more risks, I don't know if we'll be able to stop it next time. She isn't ready to hear that you two are together."

"Are you getting Alzheimer's old man or did you forget that i already told the woman?" Vegeta leaned back against the wall crossing his arms, when suddenly his face took a spark of realization. "Wait...Alzheimers..." he said lowly as if trying to recall a memory.

"We'll play it off as if she just dreamed it, my boy, it happens all the time with amnesia." Dr. Briefs lit his cigarette and puffed, quietly proud of himself. All the while Vegeta had been scheming of a way to fix this without the dragonballs.

"Listen here old man, do you know anything about a plant called Memrax?" Vegeta asked hopefully.

"Its from another planet that the people use there for headaches." He said confused, he wasn't sure where Vegeta was going with this.

"Not just headaches I think, I was there once and the king there had a form of Alzheimer's and used it.... He regained his memory." Vegeta stood there standing up straight almost looking for reassurance from the small man.

"Is that so?" Dr. Briefs said slowly while scratching his mustache, "do you remember the coordinates?"

* * *

Next Time: What is Vegeta planning on doing???

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**Please Review **(anyone can do it) even if you dont have an account.

**If your still bored and want to read more check out my stories! **

**Obsession18**

A Saiyans April Fools Day -_oneshot_

Unusual You -_oneshot/songfic_ (my personal favorite)

Vegeta's Ice Cream Dilemma -_oneshot_

Family Fun Gone Wrong

When We Start Killing

Christmas Shopping With A Saiyan

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-My friends story which i highly recommend.

**Creativelove7 (also does some Buffy fics too)  
**

What She's Worth

**All Vegeta/Bulma fics. So check em' out and leave your thoughts! Thanks! **

~Caitie (Obsession18)


	5. If It Wasn't For You

Guess who it is after what...4 years...ya, dang, can you believe i came back? i barely can. I havent written in so long or kept up with B/V fics that i might have lost touch, can you blame me? well i'll try my best to keep to my usual style of the characters and writing. I know my grammar and spelling is off, i only edited it once and that was barely an edit, i just want to try and get the rest of the story out there for you guys, as long as you understand what i mean, i dont care too much about spelling. I do hope you still enjoy the rest of the story, though its been 4 years i still know exactly what i want to do with this story, so no worries about that.

Disclaimer, dont own anything, i'm too broke

* * *

**Who Are You?**

**Chapter 5**

**If It Wasn't For You**

* * *

"That Jackass…" Bulma snapped while slamming her bedroom door. Pacing back and forth in her room the conversation from the night before plagued her, it felt too real. "Come on, knock it off Bulma," she whispered to herself, "why would they lie to you about that, especially daddy." Bulma crossed her arms holding herself as she looked up at the ceiling, she closed her eyes and gently fell to her bed while staring at the ceiling again. She watched as her fan spinned slowly around and around and became slightly hypnotized, "But, what if they were lying?"

~~Meanwhile out in the front yard

"Vegeta are you sure you've had enough to eat?" Bunny asked with her impeccably high voice as she scampered behind Vegeta.

"I'm Busy," Vegeta said with a low growl. He had been carrying boxes of supply into the space ship all morning with the crazy wench following him around._ Why won't this woman leave me the hell alone, she keeps talking and talking about nothing! Doesn't she know I don't give a shit?_ Vegeta glared ahead of him as he brought back memories of his past tearing through cities not having to deal with rambling women."- and then she said that her kitty miss pickles couldn't have any more peanut butter because it gave her the fluffs." Mrs. Briefs giggled as she finished her story. "Have a sandwich, Vegeta." She said smiling.

"I'm not hungry." He muttered,

"But you've been working so hard, I just want to make sure you have enough energy..." Vegeta quickly grabbed a breakfast sandwich off of the tray Bunny was holding and shoved it in his mouth.

"I'm frrull" he said with the whole sandwich still in his mouth and immediately began packing the ship. Bunny's face lit up "Awe you're such a sweet young man!" as she swiveled and skipped back to the house with an empty tray. To be honest Vegeta wasn't even hungry, he was so occupied with getting everything ready for Bulma so they could leave that he didn't care if he ate right now. He just wanted to go and get the plant so everything could go back to normal.

"Knock, Knock" Dr. Briefs cracked the door while he peeked his head in. "May I come in, Pumpkin?"

"Of course, Daddy" She replied while she still lied there on her bed staring at the ceiling fan.

"Are you alright, sweetie?" Dr. Briefs sat down next to her while looking at his beautiful accomplished daughter, as he looked he saw sadness and confusion etched into her eyes.

"I feel so… awkward, like I don't belong in this time." She confessed, "I still feel like the Saiyans are coming to earth and all the emotions that came with it, even some other feelings that keep popping up…" she whispered at the end, thoughts of what is now an old friend to Bulma passed through her thoughts often.

"I'm sorry Bulma, I can't imagine how hard this is for you." He gently took her hand and held it between his own. "I know you're a brave and strong young woman and can do anything you set your mind to, you can get through this obstacle, we all believe in you." Bulma finally took her eyes off the ceiling and looked into her dads eyes and quickly hugged him. "Thanks, Daddy, if it weren't for you I would be who I am today."

"Of course, Sweetie" he said patting her back, "then I hope you won't be mad at me when I tell you you're going to go across the galaxy to run a little errand for me."

"Really? That's so exciting Daddy! Why would I be mad at you though?" she asked as she stood up excitedly.

"Because you're going with Vegeta." He said fixing his glasses. Bulma's face went blank as she suddenly stopped moving.

~~Meanwhile back in the front yard

"Have some lemonade, Vegeta." Bunny said as sweet as she could, "its dreadfully hot out here I wouldn't want you to go thirsty now." She held out the pitcher and glass of lemonade towards him as he walked by holding some of the last boxes and equipment.

"You crazy disgustingly happy woman, can't you see I'm busy?" He glared at her smiling face and blond puffball head of hair and cocked his head to the side in disbelief of this woman's excitement over such a thing as lemonade.

"You're so sweet to my daughter when she needs you; this is the only way I can repay you." She looked down seeming quite sad for a moment then perked her head back up, "Plus I have all this lemonade to share!"

Vegeta grabbed the pitcher from her hands looking at her sternly and started gulping down the lemonade. Bunny looked at the glass of lemonade and back at Vegeta gulping the drink feeling slightly confused, but then quickly went back to her usual overpowered happiness. Vegeta finished and wiped his mouth with his arm, he gave her back the pitcher nodded his head and walked inside.

"Such a sweet man." Bunny said as she watched him walk back into the house. Just then Bunny heard yelling coming from Bulmas room, suddenly a lamp crashed through the window and landed onto the front yard. Bunny stared at the lamp confused and then looked back up at the balcony of Bulmas room.

"WHAT?" Bulma yelled, "I'm not going anywhere with that pompous asshole!" Bulma walked out onto her balcony to get some fresh air while noticing her smashed window.

"Be careful Honey Bunches, you don't want to fall off your balcony and hit your head again." Bunny said sweetly up to her daughter from the front yard below her. Bulma scoffed and walked back inside.

"Sweetie you need protection if anything goes wrong, this isn't exactly a safe planet you're heading too." Dr. Breifs said sitting quietly on her bed.

"I've been to plenty of dangerous planets before! I'll take Gohan or Goku, even Krillin!" She said still yelling.

"Sweetie you know that just won't do, Chichi will never allow for Gohan to go, Goku is busy training, and well, I personally wouldn't want you to just go with Krillin alone." He said folding his hands in his lap.

"Well why Vegeta, why that Jerk?" Bulma plopped onto her bed.

"He's available and able to protect you, I trust him," he said sincerely, "You two will work perfectly to help me get this item from the planet Memrax, with your brains and Vegetas brawn and previous experience of the planet I know you'll get it done safely."

"Wait, what is this item and why do you need it?" she asked skeptically.

"It could be a cure to your amnesia, Pumpkin." He said standing up while heading to the door.

"How do you know it will work?" Bulma asked as she started to get up from her bed.

"Vegeta knew of someone who had Alzheimer's and was cured by it ." He looked at her sternly, "Listen, Pumpkin, you need to do this. Just trust me."

Vegeta opened the door abruptly into Bulmas room and stood at the entrance, "Lets go." He said roughly while looking at Bulma.

"Wait just a second here, I'm not going anywhere just yet!" she said with her hands on her hips, "especially not with you, you asshole! I haven't forgotten what you said this morning at breakfast!" Just then Vegeta walked up to Bulma and through her over his shoulder but was still careful of her still wounded head from the previous surgery. Her butt was next to his right side of his head and her upper half hanging down his back he walked towards the hall to head to the ship. He needed to focus on the task at hand rather than certain body parts being so close to his face.

"Let me go! How dare you do this to me!" She yelled while hitting his back, Bulma started to feel a little light headed from all the commotion and her body relaxed, "Oh…my head," Vegeta gently pulled her to the front and carried her cradle style, holding under her legs and back she was now resting her head on his chest until she felt the room stop spinning. "Let me go…" she muttered, she could smell the husky smell of Vegeta off his chest and continued to make her feel light headed, but in a comforting way. She got lost in it and took a deep breath of him. This didn't go unnoticed by Vegeta, a small smirk crept upon his face.

Just as they reached outside the bright light snapped Bulma out of it, "Hey! I said I wasn't going with you!"

"Does it look like your opinion matters?" Vegeta smirked and through her on the couch in the ship.

"What about my things?" she yelled frantically in a last attempt.

"Thank that lunatic mother of yours." He said as he was prepping the ship.

"Buh-Bye, Sweetie! Mommy loves you!" Bunny yelled from outside the entrance of the ship.

"You'll be fine, Bulma. You're strong." Dr. Briefs said as he winked to his daughter with disbelief on her face as the entrance closed.

The ship powered up and blasted off into the atmosphere, Bunny and her husband looked up as the ship began to grow smaller and smaller while shielding the sun from their eyes.

"Do you think they'll be ok, honey." Bunny asked her husband.

"I have no idea." He said still looking up as his daughter and her strange husband leave his sight.

* * *

Check out my other stories if ya like, i have an old WW2 them going on with When we start Killing, and some cute short lemon flicks, and even a family comedy.

Lets see what i come up with next chapter, Aye?


	6. Guess Who

While writing this chapter i listened to Kaskade- Room For Happiness Feat. Skylar Grey (ICE mix)

I listen to a certain song for each chapter to help me get into the mood that best fits the theme of the chapter. From now on i'll list it before the chapter, and i recommend to listen to the same song i do while reading to maybe help you get the same feel i did when writing the chapter. You can find all the songs i'll list on YouTube if you dont have them already. I strongly recommend.

Enjoy

* * *

**Who Are You?**

**Chapter 6**

**Guess Who**

* * *

Space… A mass of unknown quandaries and endless questions in the vast darkness, as many stars as the eye can see which in return is limited. All you can hear is the sound of your own heartbeat, the air has no distinct smell, while everything seems to be in black and white. The Earth is beautiful and growing smaller by the minute, until it is nothing but a spec engulfed by the seamless emptiness called Space.

"Woman, Eat." Vegeta said neatly shoveling food into his open mouth. He looked over at his woman and saw her face pressed harshly against one of the windows inside the ship, her nose and cheeks smooshed. She had been there watching as the Earth grew smaller and smaller.

"They left me with you, the one who came to destroy Earth." She mumbled, "the one who killed my friends," she continued slowly turning around as realization hit her, "THE MOST PAIN IN THE ASS KNOWN TO MAN, LEFT ALONE IN A SMALL CRAMPED SPACE SHIP!" She started pounding the couch she was on like a child not being able to accept the situation she was in.

"Fine, I'm eating it." Vegeta took Bulmas plate and began finishing it off.

"I mean come on I bet you don't want to be here with me, right?" she was desperate, "Like you want to be here with a loud mouth like me, always nagging and bothering you," very desperate.

"As long as I get to kill something I'll be fine." He mumbled through his food. Bulma plopped back down on the couch with her hands in her lap as she tried to think of ways to go back home.

**6 Hours Before Take Off (4 A.M.)**

"I don't know where Bulma is, sir." A man wearing a jumpsuit with dark hair and glasses answered, he was one of the mechanics for the ship on his smoke break around the corner of Capsule Corp.

"Thanks, anyways." The other man returned, he then began walking to the front door when he saw Bulmas husband Vegeta carrying boxes into a space ship, he quickly turned around and made his way to the back door without the dangerous man noticing. Looking around he saw that everything was pretty much the same besides the blood on the floor leading to the medic bay as it lead upstairs in the Briefs house. "What the heck?" he whispered to himself. Carefully avoiding to not step on the blood he followed its mysteries. He followed it as it lead down the hallway and into Bulmas room. Silently the door opened as he peeked his head in. Sleeping warmly in her soft bed was Bulma with stained bandages wrapped neatly around her head. The young man walked in as he carefully held up his hand closer to her as if confused. As he came up to the edge of her bed he went to grab something in his pocket.

In Bulmas sleep she had been having a silent dream not being sure if it was that or a nightmare. She was running in darkness, running from something she thought she would never be afraid of. It was gaining on her and she ran faster as she began to breathe harder and harder. Suddenly, she saw her house far away and ran to it as fast as she could and slammed the door behind her gasping for air. She locked it and sneaked cautiously into her kitchen, when she saw herself as a clone in a man's arms.

They moved slowly holding onto each others bodies, as they kissed they began to move faster becoming more urgent and passionate with their intimate motions as they quickly ripped off each others clothes. The man held Bulmas lower back as she arched herself backwards exposing her chest to the man as her head lay limp behind her. The man kissed and appreciated her breasts as he grabbed her lower back and round bottom. He then slowly looked up at the real Bulma smiling devishly as his chin still lay on the other Bulmas chest. Bulma gasped and ran up the stairs confused at what she saw, until she ran across her room as she heard moans coming from her bedroom. There she saw the same couple rocking with passionate motions on her bed, the actual Bulma stood there wide eyed and confused as she watched them for a moment, the man she thought was Vegeta with her clone on her bed soon was no longer Vegeta, but yet another man she knew. The man looked over at the real Bulma giving her a kind smile, the dream Bulma disappeared and the man started slowly walking towards her still nude.

"Yamcha." Bulma whispered, Yamcha reached Bulma and held her close as he went in for a kiss.

"I missed you." Yamcha said earnestly as their foreheads met and their noses lightly touched one another's.

"I missed you too." She said back and closed the space between their lips and kissed him with all her might.

Just then Bulma gasped awake as if she hadn't been able to breathe and saw someone standing over her. He had been holding something in his hand above her and once she realized this all, in a split second, she let out a blood hurtling scream and quickly jabbed the person in the nose and rolled over to the other side of her bed to gain space from the mystery man.

"What the hell Bulma?" Yamcha cried out holding his now bleeding nose, "last time I come check to see how you are."

"Oh my God, Yamcha, I'm so sorry," once she realized it was Yamcha, she crawled over her bed to the edge where Yamcha had been kneeling over. She grabbed some tissue by her bed and gently held them to his nose as her open legs straddled him lightly, she used one hand to hold his nose and the other hand held the side of his head tenderly. Yamcha within such close proximity to his old flame grew very aware of what she was wearing. A thin racerback tank top and a light pink bikini underwear that hugged her wonderfully. He also became painfully aware of the tight pressure that was growing in his pants and quickly stood up, suddenly remembering who her husband is and what he would do to him if he ever saw this.

"I'm fine, just don't hit me anymore." He chuckled as the tightness in his pants had already gone away because of his fear for Vegeta.

"Well, holy cow, why were you sneaking up on me while I was asleep." Bulma said confused.

"I just wanted to give you this get well present." He took a slim box out of his pocket and handed it to her. Inside was a simple necklace with a very small carved wooden bird hanging from a tightly knitted thread.

"I love it," she said lovingly, "can you put it on me." Bulma turned around and let Yamcha tie on the simple jewelry. As he tied, he admired her small petite shoulders leading down to her waist and bottom, he quickly finished as he noticed some tightness come back.

"Thank you, Yamcha." She smiled as she made him blush by kissing his cheek.

"What happened to you anyways?" Yamcha asked curiously, "why are you bandaged up?"

"From when I hit my head I guess, you know these days," she chuckled at her expense, "can't remember much." Bulma still didn't know that the real reason why her head was bandaged again was because of the shocking news she encountered the night before from the handsome one.

"I thought it would've been better by now," Yamcha said looking at it worried, Bulma looked at her clock and saw that it was 5:00 in the morning, no wonder she was so tired.

"Why are you here so early, anyways?" she asked.

"I just wanted to avoid someone if you know what I mean." He chuckled nervously, "well I guess I'll let you go back to bed," Yamcha got up and held his sore nose, "it was good seeing you, see ya' around, Bulma." He left quietly out her door and out of the house through her back door making sure to avoid Vegeta again.

Bulma wasn't sure why but she was a little sad when Yamcha left, she missed him, she liked how he was so close to her when she nurtured his sore nose. Him being between her legs and the touch of his hands as they brushed against her neck when he swept her hair back to put on the necklace. She then laid her throbbing head back on her pillow and drifted off to sleep day dreaming about her and Yamcha.

Outside Yamcha had just reached around the same corner where he talked with the mechanic; he peeked his head around the corner and saw Vegeta and Dr. Briefs talking. He listened in closely to see what they were talking about.

"Once we're all finished packing and making changes on the ship, you can get Bulma and go to Memrax." Dr. Briefs sipped his coffee and pet his kitty that was on his shoulder that was staring at Vegetas hair as if it was going to eat him.

"When will these lazy low lifes be finished?"Vegeta said pissed off as usual.

"Let's see, they'll be finished around 11 o'clock this morning." The older gentlemen said scratching his mustache, "They have quite a few things to do, which is why I had them come over so early."

"It better be done by then." Vegeta said glaring at the ship.

"In the meantime, when Bulma wakes, I think it would be in her best interest to act as if you never told her about how you two are married. I think its best she remembers on her own." Dr. Briefs said concerned. Yamcha gawked and what he just heard, "she doesn't remember marrying Vegeta?" he asked himself.

Vegeta quickly turned his head around towards Yamcha, "what's wrong Vegeta?" Dr. Briefs asked, "Wait here." Vegeta suddenly appeared where Yamcha was standing earlier but saw nothing, he tried to sense anything in the area but didn't notice any higher power level then a normal human being. Looking around suspiciously for the last time he walked back to the older man. "I'm pretty sure I heard something, but I need to finish packing the supplies." Vegeta and Dr. Briefs went along their business packing and inspecting the ship.

Back around the corner where Yamcha had been he realized his mistake and jumped in the deep bushes by the wall he was by and scratching himself in the process. Vegeta hadn't noticed him while he lowered his power level as low as he could, which apparently isn't noticeable. Yamcha stayed in the bushes until his opportunity showed itself. _I saw it, I saw those feelings in her eyes once before, now I can finally get my girl back from that asshole. If she can't remember ever loving Vegeta she'll remember loving me._ Yamcha watched the ship and everyone around to see when he could finally get his chance, as time slowly passed he drifted off to sleep.

"Have some lemonade, Vegeta." Bunny said as sweet as she could, "its dreadfully hot out here I wouldn't want you to go thirsty now."

Yamcha awoke in the bushes from an incredibly annoying noise and groaned from the pain he felt in his back by sleeping on the ground. He once again peeked his head around the corner and saw Vegeta gulping down a pitcher of lemonade, _lucky bastard,_ yamcha thought enviously to himself. But then he saw Vegeta walk back inside with Bunny following behind him, quickly looking to see if anyone else was around he snuck into the ship to find a hiding place, he noticed a hatch that was on the floor and opened it to see boxes upon boxes that said capsule corp neatly stacked. He quietly snuck down and found a comfortable place amongst the boxes so that no one could see him. _I know I can make her fall in love with me again, why would she pick Vegeta over me now that her mind is still in the past._ Yamcha got comfortable and waited yet again.

About 20 minutes later he heard Bulma yelling at what sounded like Vegeta and her parents,

"Hey! I said I wasn't going with you!"

"Does it look like your opinion matters?" Yamcha then heard a light thud from above him and looked at it trying to figure out what was happening.

"What about my things?" He heard Bulma yell again.

"Thank that lunatic mother of yours."

"Buh-Bye, Sweetie! Mommy loves you!" Bunny yelled from outside the entrance of the ship.

"You'll be fine, Bulma. You're strong."

Yamcha made sure he was secured, he had a feeling they were going to take off. He heard the engine start up from the ship and everything around him began to rumble. _Finally, let's get this started._He thought to himself. Above the storing room he continued to try to listen in on what was happening.

"STOP!" Bulma yelled, "stop the ship, Vegeta! Turn us around, I don't want to go anywhere with you!" Bulma sprung up on the couch and looked out the window at the Earth as it slowly got farther and farther away. "DO YOU HEAR ME, VEGETA? TURN AROUND". Vegeta stopped what he was doing with the coordinates and slowly walked over to Bulma as she watched him angrily.

"Listen here, Woman, if you don't shut the hell up I will do it myself!" he growled towards her as he leaned in close arching over her with both hands on the wall behind her blocking her from escaping him.

"YOU DON'T TALK TO ME LIK-" Vegeta then moved in on her placing his right gloved hand over her mouth while his own face was mere inches away. Bulma's heart began to beat a million miles as her breathing slowed dramatically, he smelled like a musky warm spic and she could feel the heat radiate off his skin, she saw into his deep ebony eyes and for a second, saw an emotion she never thought she'd see from his eyes.

"Shut it" he said huskily, Vegeta could smell her excitement and anger, she could never hide her want from him, he could smell it from her skin, her pheromones gave it off all too well, he was reminded of their endless nights together and stood up quickly to walk away from her concealing his frustration, he wanted her…badly. With his jaw clenched he entered in the rest of Memrax's coordinates and looked angrily out into space focusing on his mission. Bulma had sat quietly until a couple hours later Vegeta had decided to heat up a meal for them to eat. He thought maybe if he could get her to eat she wouldn't be so bitchy about it all…Apparently not.

* * *

What do you think will happen next?

A/N: When i first thought of doing this story i never thought of bringing Yamcha into, but i figured this will give it a good turn of events, plus it'll make Vegeta fight for her which i'll enjoy writing. I didnt really enjoy writing this chapter because of the dream between Yamcha and bulma, as you can see i'm not fond of the dude. But oh well, it'll be the way at the top of my profile page i have a new poll going on asking the readers (you) what story i should update the most. When we start killing or who are you. I'm just curious which one you guys are most interested in. Right now i'm thinking of what i want to do with When We Start Killing because that has to be my favorite story i'm currently doing, so i'll most likely update that one next.

Let me know how you feel about my work by a review, oh by the way, i only edit once cuz i'm lazy.

Check out my other stories: all B/V fics **Rated: M, T, and K+ ** most rated M haha.


End file.
